Big Hero 6
by alexanderhamifan02
Summary: this is honestly just big hero 6 but Tadashi's survives we all need some simplicity in our lives.
1. Beginning-Car Chase

**i just want a simple fanfic about tadashi surviving the fire so i'm making one lol**

* * *

"Yay, Hiro!"

Aunt Cass, Tadashi, Hiro and the gang all emerged from the showcase building victorious, buzzing around Hiro in awe. He had done it, he had really given up on the ridiculous bot fights to go to school and Tadashi was trying his best to contain his excitement. He knew without a doubt that Hiro would sweep everyone off their feet with his presentation but watching it unfold before his eyes was invigorating to say the least. He ruffled Hiro's hair with a chuckle as each person chipped in their own comment about how happy they were for him.

"Alright, geniuses," Cass said with a grin. "Let's feed those hungry brains. Back to the cafe! Dinner is on me!"

"Yes!" Fred rejoiced, pumping a fist in the air. "Nothing is better than free food!"

"Hey, Aunt Cass?" Tadashi piped in, causing Hiro to raise a brow. "We'll, uh...we'll catch up, okay?"

"Sure! Ah, I'm so proud of you!" Cass grabbed them both and squeezed them tight. "Both of you!"

"Thanks, Aunt Cass," the brothers said with nervous laughs before Tadashi nudged Hiro to follow him.

Tadashi wandered to his favorite spot on campus: the bridge. The view was breathtaking, and he often walked there to think and unwind. He hoped Hiro would appreciate the spot just as much when he would be attending classes with him, the thought of it bringing a comforting smile to his face.

"I know what you're gonna say," Hiro said with a sigh before attempting his best impersonation of Tadashi. "I should be proud of myself 'cause I'm finally using my gift for something important."

"No, no," Tadashi shrugged. brushing off the terrible impression. "I was just gonna tell you your fly was down for the whole show."

"Haha, hilarious," Hiro said, rolling his eyes and glancing down at this zipper only to shout in frustration. "What!" He frantically pulled the zipper up and punched Tadashi's arm, shaking his head.

"Ah!" Tadashi laughed, letting it fade away as he took a deep breath. "Welcome to nerd school," he looked down at his brother, the pride visible in his eyes, "nerd."

"Ha...hey, um, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, so...y-you know...thanks for not giving up on me," Hiro looked up at Tadashi gratefully, his smile softening at the reassuring look in his brother's eyes. They shared a loving moment that was, however, short lived.

The sound of screaming tore Tadashi's gaze away and replaced it with one of confusion and concern before he took off running towards it, leaving Hiro to catch up after him. The sight that greeted them next was one that the brothers would never forget.

Large clouds of smoke ascended from a now burning showcase building, the flames inside causing the building to light up like a Christmas tree. Tadashi took it all in with horror before suddenly his feet were sending him toward it, stumbling to help a shaken woman stand up.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi asked, looking her up and down as Hiro did the same.

"Yeah, b-but Professor Callaghan's still in there!" she said before running off with the rest of the crowd. Tadashi's head shot back at the building, a newfound determination fueling his own fire inside of him and he was once again running towards the problem.

"Tadashi-NO!"

Tadashi stopped, turning to face his little brother. His eyes were filled with fear and were pleading him not to go, his grip on his arm tightening.

He glanced back at the building with anxiety before back to Hiro, sorrow evident in the situation he was handed. He didn't know what to do. How do you pick? How do you choose which way to go?

"Callaghan's in there," Tadashi said, making Hiro's shoulders tense. "Someone has to help."

Before Hiro could process the response, Tadashi was racing towards the steps, taking them two at a time. Hiro wasn't about to let this unfold, however. He wasn't about to watch his brother burn and so without a second thought, Hiro ran after him.

"Tadashi, you can't go in there!"

Tadashi stopped and turned back, eyes widening as he realized how close Hiro was to him now. Hiro stood on the nearest steps, searching Tadashi's eyes for some kind of explanation as to why he would choose death over him.

"You can't. You won't survive!"

"Hiro, you're going to get h-"

 _ **BOOM**_

* * *

There was a loud ringing sound overtaking Tadashi's head as he found the strength to sit up, observing his surroundings.

The building had exploded.

It had gone up in flames, falling apart and disintegrating before Tadashi's eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and suddenly he was sitting bolt upright, looking around desperately for something.

Or someone.

"Hiro? Hiro, where are you?!"

No response, and no baby brother in sight, Tadashi began to panic. He couldn't lose him. No matter what Tadashi couldn't lose Hiro, and he crumbled to his knees at the realization that he was nowhere to be seen.

"No, oh no..." Tadashi whispered, putting a hand on his chest in mourning. "No, he can't be..."

"Ungh..."

Tadashi's head shot up at the quiet groan coming from behind him, standing up to see that off to the side of the building was Hiro, laying in a heap, his messy hair blowing in the wind. Tadashi stood and bolted towards him, crumbling to his knees once more and looking his brother over.

He had blood trickling down his forehead and a large gash on his arm that seeped through his trademark blue hoodie. Tadashi winced, feeling Hiro's chest for a heartbeat.

"H-Hiro? Knucklehead?"

Hiro moved his head slightly, furrowing his brow before slowly flickering his eyes open.

"T'dashi?" he coughed out, bringing a hand to his stomach and groaning in pain. "What're you...what are we doing here?"

"I've been looking for you, bonehead," Tadashi said worriedly, trying to keep the trauma out of his voice but the shakiness couldn't be masked. Hiro's lip tugged up in a smile.

"M'fine...let's go home."

Tadashi let a nervous laugh escape his lips, letting relief wash over him before realizing he, too, had been injured.

His blazer had somehow managed to escape him and he had burns on his arms, causing him to wince as the pain caught up to him. He noticed another one on his knee, and he sighed, scanning the area for an ambulance for the two of them.

"Don't worry," Hiro said, standing up much to Tadashi's disapproval. "I'll find someone to help you."

"Hiro, you've got a head injury, you could fall," Tadashi argued. Hiro only brushed him off.

"Yeah, well, your skin is peeling off, and I want to perform one more act of kindness before Aunt Cass murders the two of us," Hiro said with a smirk, wrapping his jacket on his arm and walking around for help.

Tadashi smiled, laying on his back and letting himself succumb to the darkness.

* * *

Hiro sat beside Tadashi's hospital bed, looking him up and down in concern. They had said that Tadashi had severe burns on his arms and legs and would have to rest for two months to let them heal, meaning he couldn't go to nerd school with him the first few weeks. He knew Tadashi wouldn't take that news well, but that wasn't exactly at the moment.

Tadashi could have easily died in the fire if Hiro hadn't run after him, causing Hiro to stir up grief in his heart. In an instant, it could've all ended, and if Hiro had let shock overcome him for even a second later, Tadashi would have been eaten by the flames along with Professor Callaghan.

That thought, too, caused a pain to course through Hiro's chest.

Professor Callaghan saw something in Tadashi when he applied for SFIT. He saw potential, he saw loyalty. He watched after Tadashi like he was his own son, and Hiro knew Tadashi would be devastated when he found out about his passing. Hiro sighed, leaning back in his seat and examining his bandaged arm before Aunt Cass walked into the room, a large coffee in her grip.

"How is he?" she asked hopefully. "Any changes?"

"Don't worry, Cass, he didn't hurt his head or anything. It's not like he won't wake up, he will."

"I just worry," she said with an exhausted sigh, pulling up a chair beside Hiro. "What was he thinking? What were _you_ thinking? You two could've gotten killed! Third degree burns, concussions, stitches...If I weren't sitting here with you I would be shopping for coffins, because I'm going to murder you."

 _Called it_ _,_ Hiro thought, looking at his aunt apologetically.

"I'm sorry Cass, we both are. You know how he is about his Professor, he wasn't just going to stand by."

"From what I heard, neither were you," Cass said, brushing loose strands of Hiro's hair out of his face. "If you hadn't talked some sense into this bonehead, he would be gone."

Once again, pain surged through his chest. He sighed, laying his head on Tadashi's bed and closing his eyes.

"I know, Cass. I know"

* * *

 _Three weeks later_

"One glass of water for the cripple."

"I thought we talked about that."

Hiro chuckled as he brought the glass of water to his brother's side of the bedroom and plopped on the side of the bed next to him. Tadashi was currently lying in his bed, bandages wrapped around his arms and a brace on his knee. He took a drink of the water and sighed.

"I think I feel good enough to go back to SFIT," he said. Hiro simply rolled his eyes.

"Let your doctor be the judge of that. You can come to classes with me soon, just not yet. And at least your friends were nice enough to bring you Baymax. Meanwhile, my project of the year is burnt to ashes at the campus."

"Hiro..." Tadashi started, leaning forward to pat his shoulder. "You can rebuild those in no time, I believe in you. You just have to look for a new angle. Make time for it on top of classes, I know you can do it."

"Yeah, yeah," Hiro scoffed. Tadashi shrugged, standing up much to Hiro's disapproval. "Hey, if you need something I'm supposed to get it for you."

"I need to stretch my legs, bonehead," Tadashi smirked, ruffling Hiro' hair. "Is that illegal?"

"It's frowned upon but do as you please," Hiro said with a sigh as Tadashi left their shared bedroom, leaving Hiro alone with his thoughts. He stood and made his way to his desk, head perking when he saw an icon on his computer indicating he had a new message. He opened it, smiling softly at the image of his new friends.

"Hey Hiro and Tadashi!" the gang said in unison.

"We just wanted to check in and see how you're doing," Honey Lemon said, a reassuring smile on her face.

"Wish you were here, Tadashi," Wasabi chimed in.

"We'll make sure Hiro stays out of trouble for you," Gogo said with a wink. Fred nodded excitedly.

"Everyone on campus loves the little man!"

The video ended and Hiro took a deep breath, glancing over at his Megabot. He had officially decided to let go of his bot fighting career but he would be lying if he said he wouldn't miss it. He picked it up and stood from the desk only to have part of the robot fall and slam on his foot, causing him to yelp in pain and fall on his bed.

"Ah...ow."

A faint beeping and inflating caused Hiro's head to perk towards Tadashi's side of the room where Baymax now stood, trying his best to navigate himself out of the cramped space. He finally managed to escape and he waddled towards Hiro, waving his hand in a circular motion.

"Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion."

"Uh...h-hey, Baymax, I, uh...didn't know you were still active. Wasn't Tadashi updating your system or something?"

"My system is up to date. I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Oh, I just stubbed my toe a little, I'm okay," Hiro dismissed. Baymax simply illuminated his screen to show ten different faces.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Zero? I'm okay, really. Thanks, you can shrink now."

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Baymax bent over and pointed a finger at the injury.

"No, n-no touching-ah!" Hiro slipped and fell into a corner between his bed and the desk, squirming to get free to no avail.

"You have fallen."

"You think?"

Hiro struggled to stand, grabbing hold of the shelf only to have it break, its contents sliding toward Hiro.

"Ow!"

"On a scale-"

"Ah!"

"On a scale-"

"Argh!"

"On a scale-"

"Mmph!"

"On a scale"

"OW!"

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Zero," Hiro replied with a glare.

"It is alright to cry," Baymax said, reaching to pick Hiro up.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

"Crying is a natural response to pain."

"I'm not crying," he insisted, jumping to his feet and brushing himself off.

"I will now scan you for injuries."

"Don't scan me."

"Scan complete."

"Unbelievable."

"You have sustained no injuries. However, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings, common in adolescence. Diagnosis: puberty."

"Woah-what?! Okay, ahem, time to shrink now."

"You should expect an increase in body hair, especially on your face, chest, armpits, and-"

"THANK YOU! That's enough!"

"You may also experience strange and powerful new urges."

"Okay, let's get you back in your luggage."

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."

"Fine, I'm satisfied with my-woah!"

Hiro slipped once more and fell to the ground, a long sigh escaping his lips. A motion under his bed caught his eye and he reached for it, grabbing his jacket to pull out a single microbot that was jumping around in his hand.

"My microbot? This doesn't make any sense."

"Puberty can often be a confusing time for young adolescents flowering into manhood."

"No, the-the thing is attracted to other microbots," Hiro explained, placing the robot into a petri dish. "But that's impossible. They were destroyed in the fire. Dumb thing's broken."

Hiro shrugged, sitting at his desk and picking up his Megabot to tweak with it while Baymax examined the microbot closely.

"Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere."

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you, uh, find out where it's trying to go?"

"Would that stabilize your pubescent mood swings?"

"Uh-huh, absolutely."

Silence followed only to be interrupted by the front door closing, Hiro's head perking up at the sound as he scanned the room for the now-missing healthcare robot.

"Uh...Baymax?"

A car screeched outside the cafe and Hiro rushed to his window to find, to his horror, Baymax. He was crossing the street, microbot in hand, and a complete disregard for others around him.

"What?!" Hiro cried, grabbing his shoes and jacket before being suddenly stopped by Tadashi at the head of the stairs.

"Hey-woah, Hiro, you okay?" Tadashi grabbed Hiro's shoulder. "You look shaken. Is everything okay?"

 _Crap! If Tadashi realizes his project is gone he's gonna KILL me!_

"I, uh...I forgot something on campus, I'll be right back!"

"Wha-" Tadashi couldn't finish the sentence as Hiro was suddenly whizzing past him, pulling on his shoes in the process. He shrugged, retreating to his bed. "At least he's not bot fighting," he muttered.

Unless...

* * *

Hiro finally caught up to Baymax at an old warehouse and he bent over to catch his breath, mainly so that he could lecture Baymax on the importance of road safety.

"Are you CRAZY?! What're you doing?!"

"I have found where your tiny robot wants to go," Baymax said innocently. Hiro scoffed, taking the petri dish from the robot's hands.

"I told you, it's broken! It's not trying to go...huh?"

Hiro brought the petri dish to his face, eyes widening as he noticed that the microbot was moving rapidly and banging itself toward the building. He walked towards the large doors, examining the padlock and chains attached to it.

"Locked," he said with disappointment.

 _Look for a new angle..._

"There is a window," Baymax said, causing Hiro to furrow his brows in determination.

...

"Please exercise caution," Baymax said as Hiro used the robot's head as a boost. "A fall from this height could lead to bodily harm."

Hiro grunted, finally gaining a grip on the window and pulling himself up, moving to the railing to look around. The microbot continued nudging towards the center of the warehouse. A sudden squeaking caused Hiro to turn his head to the window once more to find Baymax completely stuck.

"Oh, no."

"Shh!" Hiro looked around frantically. If he broke his brother's robot, he would never hear the end of it.

"Excuse me while I let out some air."

The sound of air hissing now filled the warehouse, causing Hiro to freeze and stare at his brother's creation with anticipation.

"Are you done?"

"Yes," Baymax replied as Hiro dragged him in. "It will take me a moment to reinflate."

"Fine, just keep it down," Hiro begged, descending the stairs to find the source of the microbot's banging. He encountered a moving shadow behind a curtain, grabbing a broom for defense before walking toward it. He squinted through the curtain only to grow more confused as various machines were hard at work on something. He looked to the right to find a conveyor belt, his curiosity growing as he approached it. On it were microbots, each one falling into a large tub. Hiro took a handful, raising an eyebrow.

"My microbots...?" Hiro turned to find hundreds more of the tubs, each one completely full of microbots. "Someone's making more..."

Something else caught his eye, but he was interrupted before he could approach it.

"Hiro?"

"AH!" Hiro yelped, letting out a sigh as he glared at Baymax. "You gave me a heart attack!"

"My hands are equipped with defibrillators. Clear-"

"Stop, stop, stop! It's just an expression!"

Suddenly, the sound of clanking microbots made Hiro whip around to find that the tubs of microbots were now empty, each one rising like a wave of darkness toward Hiro and Baymax.

"Oh, no."

"Run!" Hiro cried, taking off in a sprint only to stop and realize Baymax was simply walking. "Oh, come on!"

"I am not fast," the robot stated.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Hiro grabbed Baymax and pulled him after him, running to the doors. "Kick it down! Punch it!"

Hiro cried in frustration as Baymax could do neither of those things, turning back with wide eyes as the microbots crawled closer to the duo.

"Go, go!"

The two ran all around the warehouse until the microbots launched them onto one of the platforms. Hiro perked his head up and paled at the sight before him.

A man in a black trench coat stood across the way, glaring daggers at them through his mask as he commanded the microbots to slither toward them. Hiro didn't waste any time escaping.

"Come on! The window!"

Hiro sprinted to it only to stop when Baymax got stuck between the window. He turned back in panic, breathing faster as the bots drew nearer.

"Suck it in-WOAH!"

Hiro flipped places with Baymax, dangling from the window only by Baymax's leg.

"Baymax!"

* * *

Tadashi went down the stairs after getting dressed to find his aunt, who was hard at work serving tables. She grinned widely when she caught notice of him.

"Tadashi! You're out of your room! How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay...did you happen to see where Hiro ran off to?"

"Hm, I'm not sure. I think he went back to the campus."

Tadashi nodded, giving her a hug before going out the front door to "go on a walk." He activated the tracking app on his phone, having installed trackers in Hiro's sneakers. After a moment, the app found his little brother's location. Tadashi frowned before his heart stopped in horror.

"He's in a bad part of town..." with that thought, Tadashi put on his helmet and took off toward his brother. Upon arrival at the warehouse, which didn't take long, he was confused. The large front doors were locked and there didn't seem to be another point of entrance in plain sight. Tadashi frowned, opening his phone once more to the tracker app only to have his confusion grow as the little red dot that represented Hiro was moving around quickly.

"Is he being chased?!" he whispered, looking around desperately for an entrance as he heard shouting and banging coming from inside. Finally, he caught notice of a window, but before he could even make his way towards it, Baymax pooped out of it, getting wedged between the glass.

"Baymax?!" Tadashi shouted, but Baymax didn't take notice. The sounds of distant cries were the only thing he was focused on. Before Tadashi could run to help his project, Baymax was flipped and suddenly Hiro was dangling out of the window, looking down with wide eyes as he kicked his feet frantically.

"Hiro!" Tadashi cried, standing to the side helplessly. Hiro looked over and paled at Tadashi but he had more important things at the forefront of his mind, panicking as his grip began to slip but before he could readjust it the microbots were sending them flying out of the window and Hiro yelled in panic, Tadashi's shouts in the back of his mind as Baymax wrapped his large arms around him as a shield. They bounced to the ground and Hiro jumped to his feet, grabbing Baymax's arm and running to Tadashi's moped.

"Hiro, what-?!"

"No time! RUN!" Hiro cried, ushering them away from the building as quickly a possible.

* * *

"All right, let me get this straight. A man in a kabuki mask attacked you with an army of miniature flying robots."

"Microbots!" Hiro corrected, gesturing to the petri dish in his trembling hands. Tadashi looked down at Hiro worriedly, his hand on his little brother's shoulder in support although he was still extremely confused as to what was even happening and he didn't get the full story until Hiro had explained everything to the officer.

"Microbots," the officer typed into his computer.

"Yeah, he was controlling them telepathically with a neurocranial transmitter."

"So Mr. Kabuki was using ESP to attack you, your brother and balloon man?"

"No, sir, I wasn't there, I came to rescue him," Tadashi replied, glancing over as Baymax began attempting to fix the new holes in his damaged vinyl.

"Did you file a report when your flying robots were stolen?"

"No," Hiro sighed in frustration, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. "I thought they were all destroyed! Look, I know it sounds crazy, but Baymax was there too. Tell him, Baymax!"

"Yes, officer," Baymax said, pointing a finger up. "He is telling the truuuuuuUUUuuuth."

Tadashi facepalmed.

"What the-what's wrong with you?"

"Low battery," Tadashi and Baymax said in unison. Baymax hiccuped and laughed as his eyes zoomed in and out of focus.

"Woah, woah, try to keep it together," Hiro said, placing his hands on Baymax's shoulders.

"I'm healthcare, your personal Baymax companion."

"Kid," the officer groaned as Tadashi looked Baymax over only to have him fall on top of him, "how about we call your parents and get them down here?"

"What?" Hiro stuttered, causing a small pain to go through Tadashi's chest. Before he could process it, he grabbed Baymax's arm and bolted out of the station, Tadashi following after.

"Write your name and number down on this piece of paper and we can-oh," the officer stopped once he noticed their absence as well as his tape dispenser falling off the desk.

"We've gotta get him home to his charging station," Tadashi told Hiro as his brother struggled to keep Baymax standing.

"Can you walk?" Hiro asked the robot. Baymax jumped up and waved his hand in the air.

"I will scan you now, scan complete! Hehe, healthcare."

Hiro and Tadashi shared a look of uncertainty.

* * *

The sun had set by the time the three of them finally got back home, and Hiro was surprised Baymax had lasted that long. Tadashi closed the door behind them, crossing his arms and looking at the two of them with a raised brow.

"If Aunt Cass asks, we were all at the school with the gang. Got it?"

"We jumped out a WINDOW!" Baymax said loudly, making Hiro cringe and Tadashi tense in concern at the reminder.

"No! Quiet! SHH!"

"Shh," Baymax whispered, "we jumped out a window."

"You can't say things like that in front of Aunt Cass," Hiro begged him.

"Now, we're gonna go upstairs and you two are gonna explain to me what on EARTH you two KNUCKLEHEADS were THINKING!" Tadashi said, going up the stairs as the two guiltily followed.

"Hey, Cass," Tadashi walked into the kitchen with a smile.

"I thought I heard you," she grinned. "Hi!"

"Hey!" Hiro said, Baymax following with the little energy he had left.

"Oh, look at my little college boys. I can't wait to hear about your day! Hey, what's wrong with Baymax?"

"We wore him out a little too much today," Tadashi said with a nervous chuckle, frowning as Baymax waddled upstairs. "We were just about to go up to charge him."

"Okay, but don't be too long. Wings are almost ready!"

"Thanks!" the brothers said in unison, rushing upstairs to grab the robot. They stumbled to a halt when they reached their shared bedroom at the sight before them.

"Hairy baby!" Baymax chuckled. "Hairy baby..."

"All right, come on," Tadashi said, the brothers both wrapping an arm around Baymax and guiding him towards his charger.

"I'm healthcare, your personal Baymax companion."

"You mentioned that," Tadashi said with a laugh. "One foot in front of the other, buddy."

After a few attempts, Baymax was finally in the charger, and Hiro couldn't help but collapse on his bed, closing his eyes and heaving a long sigh before he was yanked back up and brought to Tadashi's deadly gaze.

"Wanna tell me why I found you in an alley being attacked by a madman with my project?"

Hiro bit his lip, looking down anxiously only to have his chin lifted up again only this time Tadashi wasn't glaring, he was looking at him in concern.

"Bonehead...all I want is to keep you safe, and I couldn't do that today. What were you doing out there?"

"Baymax..." Hiro sighed. "He wanted to know where my tiny robot wanted to go."

"Come again?"

"My microbot," Hiro replied, pulling the petri dish out of his pocket and showing Tadashi how it clicked against the side of it. "Baymax wanted to know where it wanted to go, so he followed it. I ran after him, I didn't think he would actually follow it when I suggested he should, but...I was curious too, and I couldn't help myself. Tadashi, someone is making more microbots. A lot of them."

Tadashi looked at his little brother worriedly before frowning, glancing back at Baymax.

"So the microbot led you there? To the warehouse?"

"Yes."

"And there really was a man in a kabuki mask out to get you?"

"He must have a neurotransmitter behind that mask," Hiro said anxiously. "We have to stop him before he hurts someone like he almost did to me today!"

"Hiro, _no,_ " Tadashi insisted. "No way. WE are not doing anything, YOU are not doing anything, NO ONE is doing anything! It's not our business!"

"It's one hundred percent my business! They're my robots! He must've stolen them from the showcase and started the fire to cover his tracks."

"That's crazy! What proof do you have?!"

"You've gotta believe me," Hiro begged, holding Tadashi's gaze. "Baymax was there, YOU were there! That man killed Professor Callaghan. He destroyed everything."

Tadashi looked down at his feet and rubbed his neck nervously before sighing and looking at Hiro worriedly.

"Callaghan's gone, I'm 'crippled,' and your project is gone. Can't we just leave it at that?"

With that, Tadashi went downstairs, leaving Hiro alone to process the conversation.

"I have detected a dip in your neurotransmitter levels. This indicated that you are experiencing sadness. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Nothing, I just..." Hiro sighed, standing up and collapsing in his desk chair. "I wish Tadashi would have a little more faith in me. He knows about Kabuki-man, but...it still hurts."

"I see no evidence of physical injury."

"It's a different kind of hurt," Hiro said, swiveling his chair away from the robot. Baymax stepped out of his station and made his way toward the boy.

"You are my patient. I would like to help."

"You can't fix this one, buddy," Hiro swiveled back toward him, making a double take as Baymax held a hand on Tadashi's computer monitor and images flashed upon Baymax's stomach.

"Uh...what're you doing?"

"I am downloading a database on personal loss."

"I didn't lose anything-"

"Database downloaded. Treatments include contact with friends and loved ones. I am contacting them now."

"No, no, no!" Hiro cried as the gang's faces appeared on Baymaxes chest, including Tadashi's. "Don't do that!"

"You're friends have been contacted."

"Unbelievable."

Hiro shook his head, tensing as Baymax wrapped his arms around Hiro in an awkward embrace.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Other treatments include compassion and physical reassurance."

"I'm okay, really."

"You will be alright. There, there," he said, patting Hiro's head. Hiro smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks, Baymax."

"I am sorry about the fire."

"It'll be fine...at least, once we catch the guy, anyway. He's responsible for the Professor and my microbots, not to mention Tadashi's injuries...we're both lucky we left with only a few scars. We gotta catch that guy."

Baymax simply blinked at him and tilted his head as Hiro returned the gaze with determination.

* * *

While Tadashi washed dishes and Cass watched a scary movie, Hiro snuck past the two of them and into the garage, activating his scanner.

"If we're gonna catch that guy, you're gonna need some upgrades."

"Will apprehending the man in the mask improve your emotional state?"

"Absolutely," Hiro said with a nod, sitting in his desk chair and rolling across the garage to another computer. "Let's work on your moves."

Hiro matched Baymax's scan with a video of one of his favorite fighters, smiling in satisfaction before turning to Baymax and poking at his stomach.

"Now, let's take care of this."

Hiro began rolling around to _various_ stations in the garage, printing armor and chips while Baymax followed curiously. Once he got it printed, he refined it, and finally, he clipped them all into place on the robot, stepping back and sitting down in his desk chair to admire his work.

"I have some concerns," Baymax said. "This armor may undermine my non-threatening, huggable design."

"That's kinda the idea, buddy. You look sick."

"I cannot be sick, I am a robot."

"It's just an expression," he clarified, turning his head at the sound of a voice on the computer and grinning. He rolled toward it, taking the chip it had printed and labeling it with a skull. He opened Baymax's chip port only to stop in his tracks at the sight of Tadashi's chip.

 _This isn't what Baymax was made for,_ a voice said. _Tadashi isn't going to be proud of you._

Hiro shook his head, pressing the chip in. Baymax blinked and took in the new information.

"I fail to see how karate makes me a better healthcare companion."

"You want to keep me healthy, don't you?" Hiro smirked, holding up a wooden plank. "Punch this."

Baymax got into position before karate-chopping the plank in half, causing Hiro to grin excitedly.

"Hammerfist!"

 _Crash!_

"Sidekick"

 _Bam!_

"Knifehand!"

 _Crack!_

"Back kick!"

 _Boom!_

"GUMMY BEARS!"

Baymax pressed a button on a vending machine outside the cafe and the gummy bears dropped to the bottom, Hiro grabbing them victoriously.

Back in the garage, Baymax was ready to go and Hiro bowed to him, Baymax returning the formal gesture with closed eyes.

"Yeah!" Hiro laughed. "Fist bump!"

"'Fist bump' is not in my fighting database."

"No, this isn't a fighting thing," Hiro chuckled. "It's what people do sometimes when they're...excited, or pumped up!"

Hiro grabbed the robot's hand and taught him the process, making his fist explode and waiting for Baymax to return the gesture.

"Balalala," Baymax said, doing his best to attempt a fake explosion.

"Hey, now you're getting it!" Hiro grinned.

"I will add 'fist bump' to my care-giving matrix."

"All right, let's go get that guy," Hiro said, opening the garage door.

* * *

Tadashi turned off the sink and placed the dish detergent in its capsule before shutting the dishwasher and sighing in victory. He dried off his hands and pulled out his phone, tilting his head at several unread messages from his friends such as;

 **Gogo:** Did anyone else get a message from Baymax about Hiro?

 **Wasabi:** Yeah, I did.

 **Fred:** Me too.

 **Honey Lemon:** Same here. Tadashi, what's up? Is he okay? We're following Baymax's location now. Wants us to come to pick you up?

Tadashi's eyes widened and he jogged upstairs only to find their shared bedroom empty. Before giving up all hope he ran down to the garage, which was also empty. He groaned in concern before pulling out his phone and quickly replied to the group.

 **Tadashi:** Yes...Come pick me up.

* * *

Hiro and Baymax had gone to the warehouse only to find it completely empty. Hiro, however, had a plan B, and he instead used the microbot in his pocket as a reference. The robot led them all the way to the docks, where Baymax saved Hiro from walking right into the water.

"Always wait one hour after eating before swimming."

Hiro frowned at the microbot, realizing it was pointing toward the ocean. It popped out suddenly and flew off, causing Hiro to yelp in surprise. He squinted and his eyes widened at the realization that the masked man was approaching them from the sea.

"Come on!" Hiro whisper-shouted, leading Baymax behind a large crate where they watched the Kabuki-man from behind. Once the man had reached the dock he rose and scanned the area, commanding his microbots to lift a large piece of machinery from the water. Hiro recognized the bird symbol printed on it from the warehouse.

"Your heart rate has increased dramatic-"

"Shh! Okay, Baymax, time to use those upgrades," Hiro commanded and Baymax got into position before shrieking as bright headlights flashed right at them. Hiro squinted and held a hand up to shield his eyes until finally, the lights turned off, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Fred, and Tadashi stepping out of the car.

"Hiro?" they said in unison.

"No, no, no! Get out of here! Go!"

"Dude, what are you doing out here?" Wasabi asked.

"Nothing!"

"Are you hurt?" Tadashi asked, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him up and down in concern.

"No! I'm just out for a stroll, helps my pubescent mood swings..."

Tadashi raised an eyebrow at the last statement.

"Is that Baymax?"

"Yeah, but, uh, you really..."

"Uh...why is he wearing carbon fiber underpants."

"I also know karate," Baymax said, waving his arms up and down innocently.

"What?!" Tadashi whisper-shouted, crossing his arms.

"You guys need to go," Hiro pleaded.

"No, don't push us away, Hiro. We're here for you. That's why Baymax contacted us. We know how much the fire upset you."

"Those who suffer from a traumatic experience require support from friends and loved ones."

"Hiro, did I hurt your feelings earlier?" Tadashi asked worriedly. "You know you can always come to me. To us. These are your friends too."

"Okay, but I-"

"Who would like to share their feelings first?"

"Ooh! I'll go," Fred said excitedly. Hiro only looked on in anxiety and Tadashi grabbed his shoulder. "Okay, my name is Fred, and it has been 30 days since my last-holy MOTHER OF MEGAZON!"

The group turned around to see a large crate being lifted up by several microbots, behind it a masked man with his fists clenched. Tadashi grabbed Hiro's shoulders tightly.

"Am I the only one seeing this?"

Honey Lemon clicked her camera, angering the masked man and causing him to throw the crate down towards them.

"AHHHH! Oh my gosh, oh no!" Wasabi cried before opening his eyes along with the rest of the gang to see that the crate had stopped just before hitting them, thanks to Baymax.

"Go!" Hiro cried, the others scrambling towards the car. "Baymax, get him!"

Tadashi yanked Hiro away and threw him over his shoulder, sprinting to the car.

"No, no, no! What're you doing?!"

"I'm saving your life!" Tadashi replied, tossing him in the middle seat next to Honey Lemon and climbing in after him. Fred simply jumped into the very back of the car.

"Baymax can handle that guy!"

Before Tadashi could respond, Baymax was sent flying towards the car, crashing on top of it.

"Oh, no."

The group turned back towards the dock, eyes widening as the Kabuki-man commanded a wall of microbots to come after them.

"Wasabi!"

"Ah, goodbye!" Wasabi put the car in reverse and back out quickly as the microbots slithered closer.

"Hiro," Gogo hissed. "Explanation. Now."

"He stole my microbots, he started the fire...I don't know who he is!"

"Hiro-" Tadashi started angrily only to be interrupted.

"Baymax, palm heel strike!"

Baymax did as ordered, sending the car spinning until Wasabi got back on the road.

"Hard left!" Gogo demanded, causing Wasabi to yelp and yank the wheel.

"That mask," Fred said, looking back at their chaser. "That black suit...we're under attack from a supervillain, people! I mean, how cool is that?! I mean it's scary, obviously, but how cool!"

Wasabi sent everyone in the car flying forward as he slammed on the breaks, looking up at the red light.

"Why are we stopped?!" Gogo asked.

"The light's red!"

"There are no red lights in a CAR CHASE!" she roared, and they were back on the road again.

"Hiro, what were you thinking going after him alone?!" Tadashi cried.

"I wasn't alone! I had Baymax."

"That doesn't matter, this guy could wrap you up in his microbots and squeeze you to death!"

"MY microbots, Tadashi. He can't hurt anyone else, and I can't let him."

"Why is he trying to kill us?!" Wasabi cried, sticking his head out of the window. "Uh, why are you trying to kill us?!"

"It's classic villain," Fred insisted. "We've seen too much!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Honey Lemon reasoned. "We don't KNOW he's trying to kill us."

"CAR!" Fred yelled, everyone turning back and gasping at the car being flown their way.

"HE'S TRYING TO KILL US!"

Wasabi whipped around the corner to dodge it, turning on his blinker.

"Did you just turn your blinker on?!" Gogo snapped.

"You have to indicate your turn! It's the LAW!"

"That's it," Gogo growled, sticking her gum to the dashboard and jumping in Wasabi's lap.

"Gogo, no!" Tadashi cried, but it was no use. Gogo slammed her foot on the gas, sending them flying down the street. Wasabi yelled as they made sharp turns, cut corners, and even drove on the sidewalks to get away. Tadashi held onto Hiro tightly.

As they neared the end of the road, the Kabuki-man made a wall of microbots blocking their way. Gogo simply used it to her advantage, turning the car sideways and using the wall as a ramp.

"WOAH!" the group screamed, sighing in relief once they made it over the bridge.

"Stop the car!" Hiro insisted, climbing to the front seat much to Tadashi's disapproval. "Baymax and I can take this guy-!" Before Hiro was able to finish his sentence, the car door was ripped from its hinges, sending Hiro flying out of the car.

"HIRO!" Tadashi cried, but the impact Hiro expected never came. He looked up in shock as Baymax held a firm grip on his arm, placing him back in the front seat and strapping the seatbelt over him.

"Seatbelts save lives," Baymax informed him. "Buckle up every time."

"Hiro!" Tadashi leaned forward, looking him over. "Quit scaring me like that!"

Hiro smiled nervously, looking back toward the road and gasping as they neared a subway.

"What're you doing?!" Wasabi roared as Gogo made no attempt to stop, instead turning the car and jumping over the tracks, barely missing the oncoming train.

Hiro looked around through the open doorway of the car anxiously before locking eyes with the Kabuki-man across the way, staring in horror at the man as he glared daggers at him before he vanished from sight. Tadashi looked on the scene with discomfort.

"Did we lose him?" Honey Lemon asked, looking around frantically.

"LOOK OUT!"

A wall of microbots sent the car into a dark tunnel, Gogo pressing on the gas harder to escape as it grew.

"Baymax, hold on!" Tadashi shouted.

"We're not gonna make it!" Wasabi cried.

"We're gonna make it!" Honey Lemon insisted.

"We're not gonna make it!"

"We're gonna make it!"

"We're not gonna make it!"

"WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT!"

They finally burst out of the tunnel, crashing onto the dock and shouting in victory before being drained of color on their faces as they neared the water.

"NO!" Gogo shouted, unable to stop the vehicle and they were sent straight into the water, sinking to the bottom. With help from Baymax, however, they were back on the surface in no time, using the robot as a raft.

"I told you we'd make it!" Honey Lemon grinned. Everyone smiled sheepishly.

"Your injuries require my attention. And your body temperatures are low."

"Wait," Tadashi's eyes widened, scanning the group and gasping. "Where's Hiro?"

Without a second thought, Tadashi dove back down under, swimming with everything he had back down to the car only to feel his heart drop when he realized it was empty. He swam back up, catching his breath.

"Baymax, scan the area for Hiro!"

Baymax nodded, looking around the dock before locking eyes on the masked man, who held Hiro in his grip of microbots.

"Hiro!"

"I have located Hiro. He is in danger."

"No kidding! Wasabi cried, following the others as they swam to land.

"Let my brother go!" Tadashi cried, looking at his brother's weak eyes.

"Don't follow me anymore," the Kabuki-man spoke, his voice low and raspy. "Or I'll rip him in two."

"AGH!" Hiro yelled in pain as the microbots tightened around his waist.

"Oh, no..." Honey Lemon whimpered. "Let him go!"

The Kabuki-man simply squeezed him tighter.

"N-no, stop-AAGH!" Hiro yelled even louder, bring his knees up to his chest the best he could.

"Okay!" Tadashi cried, using Baymax as a step to climb on to the dock. "We won't! Please, I'll do anything, let him go!"

The Kabuki-man complied, squeezing Hiro as tight as we could before dropping him ten feet below and slithering away. Tadashi sprinted to the heap on the ground that was his little brother. He was unconscious and his face was a faint purple shade. Tadashi knelt down to cup his face.

"Hiro! Wake up!"

No response. Tadashi looked back as the rest of the group ran to them.

"Baymax, scan Hiro!" he cried. The robot waddled over as quickly as he could, looking the boy up and down.

"Scan complete. Hiro has obtained several injuries including bruised ribs, a sprained ankle, and various cuts," Baymax stated. "Suggested course of action; take him somewhere safe so that we can further assess the extent of his injuries."

Tadashi glanced down at his brother worriedly, allowing Baymax to lift him up and cradle him in his arms.

"Where will we go?" Wasabi asked, rubbing his arms to warm himself.

"I know a place," Fred replied with a smirk, earning uneasy glances from the others.


	2. Fred's House-Baymax Flying

**yall are IMPATIENT lol**

* * *

The group of seven walked the streets in dripping clothes, shivering and mumbling in agony.

Well, some walked. Others were carried.

Hiro was lying still in Baymax's arms, breathing slowly and dripping water down Hiro's vinyl. Tadashi continuously looked back at this baby brother in concern before looking forward and trying to swallow the guilt.

Fred, however, walked on with determination, making the others question their trust in him and where he was taking them.

"Where are we?" Honey Lemon finally asked.

Fred simply turned once they got to a large mansion and ran up the steps to the door. Their confusion only grew.

"Fred," Tadashi whispered, looking around the location. "Wh-where are you going?"

"Oh," Fred laughed, waving his arms at the front door. "Welcome to 'mi casa!' That's French for 'front door.'"

"It's really...not."

"Listen, nitwit," Gogo hissed, pointing a finger at him. "A lunatic in a mask just tried to _kill_ us. I'm not in the mood for any-"

"Welcome home, Master Frederick."

The group turned with wide eyes at the butler standing in the now-open door, not seeming to be surprised that they were all wet and that Hiro was unconscious.

"Heathcliff, my man! Come on in, guys, we'll be safe in here. Gimme some!"

Heathcliff fist-bumped everyone as they walked through the door, closing it behind them and retreating to do other work. The others simply gawked at the mansion, eyes still wide and jaws dropped.

"Freddie," Honey said in uncertainty, "this is your house?"

"I thought you lived under a bridge," Gogo admitted.

"Well, technically it belongs to my parents," Fred explained as they passed a painting of said parents. "They're on a vacay on the family island. You know, we should totally go sometime. Frolic."

"I'm a little less worried about planning our next outing and more concerned about Baymax treating Hiro," Tadashi said, looking at each painting on the wall in confusion.

"I gotcha, buddy," Fred said, clapping his hands twice and signaling two automatic doors to open. The group stopped in their tracks once they entered the room. It was covered in posters, and the room seemed distinctly Fred.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"If I wasn't just attacked by a guy in a kabuki mask, I think this would be the weirdest thing I've seen today," Wasabi said, pointing to a painting that depicted a muscular version of Fred perched on a mountain riding a white tiger.

Tadashi walked past all of the trinkets and statues and went straight to the couch, dragging Baymax after him. Baymax gently set Hiro down on the couch, scanning him and beginning to work on his injuries.

"How is he?" Tadashi asked frantically.

"Hiro has two slightly bruised ribs from too much pressure and a sprained ankle, likely obtained after the masked man grabbed him out of the car in the water. He also obtained various cuts from the sharp microbots, as well as a concussion from the long fall. Suggested course of treatment; prepare an ice pack for his stomach and ankle, treat his open wounds, give him anti-nausea medication, and keep him warm."

Tadashi sighed loudly in relief, patting Baymax's shoulder gratefully.

"I can't thank you enough buddy, thank you, thank you...when will he wake up, though?"

"He appears to be in shock. It could be any moment before he recovers and opens his eyes."

Tadashi nodded, allowing Baymax to treat the cuts while Fred asked Heathcliff to bring ice packs. Tadashi turned to the rest of the group who continued walking around the room in awe.

"Is anyone else here hurt?"

"We're fine, Tadashi," Honey Lemon said with a reassuring smile. "We just want to make sure that that man won't come for him again."

"Believe me, me too...I don't know what he was thinking. He wasn't close to Callaghan, and he can remake his microbots anytime. Why does he wanna catch this guy so badly?"

"I wish we could give you answers, Tadashi," Wasabi sighed. "But one thing we do know is that Hiro needs to be watched. Who knows what that guy will try to pull. He could take him, easy."

Tadashi gulped, the thought not sitting with him well, but in an instant that thought was thrown out the window.

"Where are we?"

Tadashi whipped his head around so fast he almost broke his neck, kneeling down beside Hiro and looking him up and down.

"Tell me what hurts."

"I can't tell...what's happening?"

"You were hurt," Honey Lemon explained. "Remember, at the dock? The car chase?"

Hiro thought hard before the thoughts came running back, hitting him hard and causing him to look down and sigh.

"Oh, geez...you guys, I'm _really_ sorry you got dragged into that. You could've been killed and it was all my fault."

"Hamada, we'll go through ten more car chases if it means keeping you out of trouble," Gogo said with a smirk. "Though, preferably, we won't have to."

Everyone smiled as Fred returned with two ice packs, giving them to Baymax and allowing him to get to work. Fred grinned widely at the sight of Hiro.

"Well, if it isn't the brave little dude up and at em'!"

Tadashi chuckled, reaching down to ruffle Hiro's hair.

"Yeah, he sure is...I don't know what you plan on telling Aunt Cass."

"Uh...lab experiment gone wrong?" Hiro suggested with a wince as Baymax began applying pressure to various areas.

"But seriously, what are we going to do about the masked man?" Fred asked, looking around desperately for feedback.

"We're going to catch him," Hiro said with a glare, sitting up straight despite the obvious pain that came with it. "He has to be stopped. He's planning something big."

Hiro stood, much to Baymax's disapproval, and made his way to a nearby table, grabbing a piece of paper and beginning to sketch something out. Baymax followed him all the way, as well as the others.

"You injuries require my attention."

"Not now, Baymax."

"Your body temperature is still low."

"Yeah, uh-huh," Hiro muttered, drawing all his focus to the drawing.

Baymax simply bent over and laid his stomach on Hiro's back, turning on his heaters and warming the young boy, causing the others to fall on top of his warmth.

"It's like spooning a warm marshmallow," Fred mumbled in delight.

"Oh, yeah, that's toasty."

"Hmm, so nice."

"Good robot."

Tadashi watched on, not sure what to say or think.

"Does this symbol mean anything to you guys?" Hiro asked, showing a sketch of a bird symbol.

"Yes! It's a bird."

"No! The guy in the mask was carrying something with this symbol on it."

"Apprehending the man in the mask will improve Hiro's emotional state."

"'Apprehend' him?" Gogo scoffed, looking Tadashi for some sort of backup from the crazy declaration. "We don't even know who he is."

"I have a theory," Fred smirked, grabbing several comic books and demanding everyone to take a seat on the large white couch in the center of the room. Baymax insisted Hiro sit back while he continued with his treatment.

"'Dr. Slaughter, MD'?" Wasabi asked when Fred threw a book into his hands.

"Actually, millionaire weapons designer, Malcolm Chazzletick.

"'The Annihilator'?" Hiro asked next.

"Behind the mask, industrialist Reid Axworthy."

"'Baron Von Destruct'? Oh, just get to the point!"

"Don't you guys get it?! The man in the mask who attacked us is none other than..." Fred clicked on the television to display Alistar Krei on the local news. "Voila! Alistar Krei."

"What?" Hiro tried to stand but Baymax gently pushed him back.

"Think about it. Krei wanted your microbots and you said no. But rules don't apply to a man like Krei."

"There's no way. The guy's too high profile," Hiro insisted.

"Then who was that guy in the mask?" Honey asked nervously, looking to Tadashi like Gogo did to see him silent, deep in thought.

"I don't know," Hiro stammered. "We don't know anything about him."

"His blood type is AB-negative," Baymax stated, turning his head toward the group. "His cholesterol levels are-"

"Wait, Baymax, you scanned him?!"

"I am programmed to assess everyone's healthcare needs," the robot said simply, pulling up a complete health chart of the masked man. Hiro jumped for joy, or at least attempted before Tadashi placed him back on the couch.

"YES! I can use the data from your scan to find him!"

"Uh, you'd have to scan everyone in San Fransokyo," Gogo pointed out, waving the comic book in her hand for emphasis. "That might take, I don't know, forever?"

"No, no, no, no, I...I just have to look for a different angle."

Tadashi smiled lightly at the thought, still deep in his own thoughts.

"Got it!" Hiro said, pointing to a shelf of action figures and sitting up straight, sending a short glare to anyone that tried to bring him back down. "I'll scan the whole city at the same time. I just have to upgrade Baymax's sensor...actually, if we're going to catch this guy, I need to upgrade all of you."

"Upgrade _who_ now?" Wasabi asked with a raised brow.

"Those who suffer from a traumatic experience, such as Hiro's tonight, require support from friends and loved ones," Baymax informed them, earning an excited squeal from Fred.

"Oh, okay, I like where this is heading!"

"We can't go against that guy! We're nerds!"

"Hiro, we want to help, but we're just...us."

"No," Hiro said with a warm smile, looking at all of them with determination. "You can be way more."

Gogo glanced over at Tadashi as everyone stood and grabbed Hiro by the shoulder in support.

"Well, Hamada? What do you think?"

Tadashi frowned, standing up before placing a hand on Hiro's shoulder as well and smiling.

"Professor Callaghan was like a father to me, and this man tried to kill you," Tadashi said, earning sympathetic glances from the others. "But I'll be damned if I let him get away with it."

"Can you feel it?" Fred asked with a laugh. "You guys, do you feel this? Our origin story begins..."

...

"We're gonna be SUPERHEROES!"

* * *

"Arms up," Hiro commanded, scanning the group with a handheld scanner before turning to his monitor, displaying a 3D model of the Kabuki mask. "The neurotransmitter must be behind the mask. We get the mask, and he can't control the bots, game over."

"All right, team, if I'm going to help you become vigilantes, we're doing it _my_ way," Tadashi said, earning nods from the group. "None of you are getting hurt under my watch, got it?"

"Got it," they all said in unison before dismissing to work, uniquely crafting their own super suits.

While Honey Lemon, Gogo, and Wasabi each had their own unique creations to work with, all Fred had was his love of fire-breathing lizards. That being said, Hiro took comic books of Fred's choice featuring fire-breathing lizards as a reference, but not before working down the line with each person.

For Honey Lemon, a pink purse featuring every element on the periodic table could formulate any weapon she wanted with just a few clicks and a gooey ball. Using Heathcliff as a test subject, she tossed a ball of chemicals at him to form a large blob under him, proving him immobile. Honey Lemon skipped towards him to remove the mask, squealing in delight and hugging him tightly.

Hiro glanced at Tadashi and nodded, and Tadashi made a small check on a clipboard with a smile.

For Gogo, electromagnetic disks that attached to her ankles could send her traveling at almost 120 miles per hour. For her capture, she grabbed a garden hose and quickly wrapped around Heathcliff in a matter of seconds, taking the mask and returning it to Hiro with a pop of her gum. Hiro looked to Tadashi once more, nodding dumbfoundedly as Tadashi made another check.

While Tadashi continued working with the others, Hiro went to his workspace and began examining Baymax before perfectly formulating his suit, crafting large red super gloves and clicking them into their proper spots. Once the boots and the chest armor was complete, he triumphantly put those into place as well.

For Fred, Hiro was able to be creative with Fred's lizard ideas and he created jump-activated magnetic launchers for his feet that could send him almost 50 feet into the air, as well as the ability to breathe fire. To obtain the Kabuki mask, Fred made a circle of fire around Heathcliff, retrieving the mask from behind with a shout of joy. Tadashi made another check.

For Wasabi, Hiro made armor similar to the armor he had made for Baymax the night at the pier only this time he had the ability to shoot lasers out of the arm padding and slice objects with ease. Heathcliff stood 20 feet away with a tennis ball launcher next to him, pressing a button and sending several balls flying towards Wasabi. He simply sliced each one that came for him, however, and jumped forward to slice the launcher clean in half. He deactivated his left laser with a smirk, taking the mask from the butler as Hiro ran up to him for a high five. He would have slammed his laser into Hiro's hand if it weren't for Tadashi's warning shout to deactivate it. Wasabi and Hiro laughed before high fiving properly.

Tadashi made another check.

* * *

"Whoo-hoo!"

"I love it!"

"Not bad."

"Anybody else's suit riding up on them?"

"Hey, guys!" Hiro interrupted, causing the group of five to look up at him in shock.

"Wow, Hiro, that suit is...awesome," Tadashi said with wide eyes.

Hiro smirked, looking down at himself. Hiro's suit was purple with a few red striped and magnetic knee pads, though the group didn't know what they were for yet.

"Come and check this out!" he gestured for them to follow, running toward the center of the backyard and pointing to Baymax. "I'd like to introduce, Baymax 2.0."

Baymax stood bravely in the sunlight, his red armor glistening and shimmering. He had his fists clenched tightly, and the group stared in awe at his impression of heroism.

"He's glorious," Fred said with a gasp.

That is until Baymax was distracted by a butterfly, waddling after it in curiosity.

"Woah, woah, woah," Hiro chuckled, ushering the robot back to reality. "Hold up, focus. Show em' what you got, buddy."

At Baymax's stillness, Hiro looked up nervously, gesturing at his fist.

"The fist, show them the fist!"

Baymax got into position and Hiro excitedly stepped back only to laugh nervously once more as Baymax, yet again, did the wrong thing.

"Ba-da-la-la-la-la-la."

"No," Hiro chuckled. "Not that. The thing, the _other_ thing!"

Baymax got into position once more, launching his fist towards a statue and crumbling it to pieces. The group gasped.

"Woah!"

"Rocket fist makes Freddy so happy!"

"That's just one of this new upgrades!" Hiro squealed. "Baymax, wings."

Baymax obeyed and two wings popped out of his back, earning more gasps.

"No way..."

"Flying?!" Tadashi gasped. "Hiro, you're going to get yourself killed!"

"I won't die if I'm with Bamax, trust me," Hiro reassured him, climbing on Baymax's back and allowing his magnetic shoes and knee pads to click into place. "Baymax, thrusters."

Baymax hovered above the ground, Tadashi watching in awe.

"I fail to see how flying makes me a better healthcare companion."

"I fail to see how _you_ fail to see that it's awesome! Full thrust!"

Baymax simply fell onto his stomach, flying forward instead of upward.

"Woah!" Hiro yelped as Baymax sent them flying toward the city.

"Hiro!" Tadashi cried, jogging over to get a better view.

"Steady, big guy," Hiro said with a shaky breath as they flew above the streets of San Fransokyo. He attached the magnets on his knee pads and gloves to Baymax's back. "Now, let's just take this slow-AH!"

Hiro panicked as they rapidly approached a large statue, and he gestured toward the sky.

"Up! Up! Up! UP! THRUST!"

Baymax once again went shooting up toward the sky, earning a shout of terror from the young Hamada.

Meanwhile, in Fred's backyard, the group of heroes looked around the sky desperately for a sign of Hiro.

"Do you see him?" Honey Lemon asked Tadashi, who was pacing back and forth.

"There! Above the bridge!" Fred pointed, and all eyes were fixated on Baymax and Hiro as they approached the clouds at an alarming rate.

"Too much thrust! TOO MUCH THRUST!"

Baymax obeyed, turning off his thrusters and sending them diving toward the traffic on the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Oh, my god!" Wasabi cried in a high-pitched voice. "Look! They're falling!"

"C' mon, Baymax," Tadashi mumbled, his heart beating faster and faster. "Fly!"

"No! No, no, no! Back on! Back on! On! On! ON!"

At last, they were flying forward instead of up, only inches away from the cars on the bridge. Hiro could barely take a breath before looking up to see a large truck in their path.

"Up! Up! Back up!"

Baymax went shooting back up, slamming into the top of the bridge before landing safely on one of the large red columns.

"Oh, man!" Hiro said with a laugh, his eyes still wide as he looked down at the city below. "Maybe that's enough flying for today. What do you say?"

"Your neurotransmitter levels are rising steadily."

"Which means...what?"

"The treatment is working," Baymax replied. Hiro looked puzzled until Baymax tilted, sending them falling off the bridge.

"What are they doing?" Gogo asked, popping her gum. "They're just sitting there, up on the bridge."

"Maybe Hiro needed a break?" Honey Lemon asked, eyes locked on the robot. "Wait, they're falling again!"

"Oh, what?!" Tadashi cried, his heart sinking as he watched Baymax and Hiro plummet toward the ocean.

"WOAH, BAYMAX!" Hiro cried out, squinting his eyes for the impact, though it never came. In an instant, Baymax's thrusters blasted them full speed across the water, and Hiro grinned at the sight.

"Yes! WHOO!"

They blasted into the city and wove themselves between the skyscrapers, trains, and statues, all the while Hiro was excited beyond belief.

"They did it!" Fred jumped up and down and cheered, accompanied by the others. "They're finally flying!"

"The knucklehead really did it," Tadashi smiled warmly, watching as they flew high and low. Honey Lemon approached him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You know, Tadashi," she said with a smile, "your parents would be so proud of you both."

Tadashi locked eyes with her and returned the smile. Honey Lemon had always been his shoulder to cry on, and hearing her say those words meant the world to him.

Hiro looked to his left at his reflection as they flew past a skyscraper, letting out a laugh at the sight. Hiro hadn't remembered the last time he had been so happy and carefree, though he had his brother to thank for that. Baymax flew up to the sky, landing on one of the many wind turbines suspended above the city.

"Wow," Hiro said, looking on at the beautiful sunset. "That was...that was..."

"Sick," Baymax said. Hiro looked up at him with a smirk, waiting for a response. "It is just an expression."

"That's...that's right, buddy," Hiro chuckled. "I am never taking the bus again."

Baymax reached his large hand over and patted Hiro's head twice, just like when Tadashi ruffled his hair. Hiro smiled warmly at him before hopping up, taking in a deep breath.

"Alright, buddy, we still gotta catch this guy. Fire up that super sensor."

Baymax obeyed, standing and scanning the city.

"Functionality improved. 1000% increase in range."

Baymax's sensor clicked before a faint beeping sound ended it, and he pointed across the water.

"I have found a match," Baymax said. "On that island."

Hiro furrowed his brow, looking at the island as a chill was sent down his spine.

"Let's go."


	3. Baymax Flying-Island Battle

**enjoy :)**

* * *

When Hiro and Baymax landed back at Fred's house, he furrowed his brow in confusion to see that no one was in the backyard.

He frowned, calling his brother's name only to hear his own echo in reply. Baymax simply suggested that they had already gone to find the masked man, but Hiro shot that idea down, seeing as Hiro and Baymax were the only ones who knew where said masked man was. With a sigh of defeat, he walked inside the mansion, calling his brother's name but again only hearing his echo reply.

"C' mon, Tadashi, this isn't funny!"

"Perhaps they have gone on a walk to help their pubescent mood swings?"

" _Baymax_ , if I hear you say the 'p' word one more time, I'm gonna deactivate you," Hiro said with a laugh. "Besides, Tadashi and his friends are eighteen, remember?"

"Well, perhaps they went on a walk to-"

"They didn't go on a walk!"

"Hiro?"

Hiro turned his head at the sound of his name, perking up to see Honey Lemon standing in front of the door to Fred's "lair." She was smiling nervously, making Hiro tilt his head in confusion.

"There's something you might wanna see," she said softly, gesturing for him to follow her as she opened the door for him. Hiro raised an eyebrow as he walked to the door, Baymax squeaking behind him. Hiro gave Honey Lemon a confused look as she grew more anxious the closer he got.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously. "What did you guys do?"

Before Hiro could interrogate the blonde anymore, he stopped dead in his tracks in the door frame. In the middle of the room stood Tadashi, dressed in armor much like his friends'. His armor, though, was black with accents of orange. His helmet looked a lot like Hiro's besides the color, but that wasn't what had Hiro so speechless. In Tadashi's palm was a small flame, burning dimly until he spread his hand and it grew, nearly reaching the ceiling. Wasabi, Gogo, and Fred all jumped at the action before cheering and clapping as Tadashi let out a laugh.

"Unbelievable."

Tadashi whipped around at the remark, straightening as he met his little brother's wide eyes. The older Hamada cleared his throat, laughing nervously.

"I know I said I didn't want a suit," Tadashi began to explain, "and I know I said I would just be on the radio with you guys from Fred's, but...I decided against it."

Hiro continued standing still, shaking his head in disbelief. Tadashi shifted his weight awkwardly from one foot to the other, stepping forward slightly to try to get his point across.

"I just wanna make sure you're safe, and...I-I don't think I could live with myself if something happened to you during a battle and I couldn't do anything. I know you have Baymax, but...it's just not the same, you know? If you were really hurt and Baymax was in trouble, and if no one else could help you...I want to be there to help you. Someone has to, you know. Someone always has to help. So that's why I built the armor, and I-"

"I love it," Hiro mumbled quietly, making Tadashi stop his train of thought.

"What did you say?"

"I...LOVE IT!" Hiro cheered, rushing toward his brother to get a better look at the suit. "This is SICK! How'd you get the _fire_? A-and it's so clean, it fits you so well! When did you scan yourself?!"

"Hiro, now would be a good time to tell the others about what we discovered during our flight," Baymax interrupted, and the team of heroes suddenly crowded around Hiro.

"What? What did you find?"

"We scanned for the masked man, and we found him on Akuma island," Hiro explained, still fixated on his brother's suit and its design.

"Akuma island?" Gogo asked. "That creepy island? Isn't it closed off?"

"Yeah, which is why we're flying there."

"WHAT?" Wasabi yelped, grabbing Hiro by the shoulders. "How is Baymax gonna fly all of us there? What if he drops us?!"

"My system prevents me from injuring a human being," Baymax interjected, raising his finger.

"You almost killed Hiro, like FIVE TIMES!" Wasabi cried, shaking his head. "Uh-uh, no way."

The group simply looked at each other with shrugs, unsure of how to ease Wasabi's anxiety.

"There is NO way I am flying all the way to Akuma island on _him_."

* * *

"AH!"

"Wasabi, stop _screaming_!" Gogo hissed, rolling her eyes. The group of heroes all held on tightly to Baymax as they flew over the city of San Fransokyo, completely in awe of the view. Tadashi held on tightly to Hiro's arm, though Hiro had to continually remind Tadashi to release his grip from the burns he was releasing in his palms.

"Ow, Tadashi! Let go!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Fred, stop pretending to be a superhero."

"What? I _am_ a superhero."

"Blech, Honey Lemon, your hair keeps getting in my mouth."

"I can't control that!"

"All of you, shut up!" Gogo insisted, and it was enough to silence the group of teens as they carried onto the island in silence. The silence was broken by Hiro when they finally arrived, soaring over the large trees on the island.

"There," Hiro said, pointing his finger. "Baymax, take us in."

Baymax obeyed, curving in the air and landing in a concrete square surrounded by a wired fence. They faced what appeared to be a bay door.

"Awesome!" Fred cheered, jumping off of the robot and posing in a superhero stance. "Our first landing as a team!"

"Guys, c' mon," Hiro whispered, gesturing for the others to follow him to the bay door.

"Wait, Hiro, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Tadashi asked, placing a hand on his little brother's shoulder in concern. "I mean, do we even have a plan if we catch the guy?"

"'Quarantine'?" Wasabi asked in concern, pointing to a sign on the fence. "Uh, do you people know what 'quarantine' means?"

"Quarantine," Baymax said, raising his finger. "Enforced isolation to prevent contamination that could lead to disease, or, in some cases, death."

"Hiro, I don't like this," Gogo said, narrowing her eyes as she scanned the area.

"Oh! There's a skull face on this one."

"Be ready," Hiro whispered, earning alerted looks from the others. "He could be anywhere."

Before Tadashi could address any more of his concerns, a rustling from behind the group made them all jump and cry out in alarm, firing all of their gadgets and equipment at the source of the sound. Smoke and splashes of chemicals covered the area, and the group looked around with wide eyes for the source of the sound as the smoke cleared...

...Only to find a small, innocent pigeon, tilting its head. It fluttered its wings before flying away from the frazzled teens, leaving them all breathless.

"That was a bird."

"At least we know our gear works," Honey Lemon laughed nervously. Hiro sighed loudly, turning back to the bay door before looking to Wasabi and his laser gloves.

"Wasabi, do you think you can open up a door for us?"

"Easy," he replied with a smirk, waving his hands around and slicing through the wall. Although messy and even, Wasabi cut an opening for the group, of which they all climbed through. They were immediately greeted by what seemed like an endless tunnel, and they cautiously walked through it, each one narrowing their eyes suspiciously. Fred's voice echoed throughout the tunnel as he sang the team's "theme song," making Wasabi groan in annoyance and silence the excited teen.

"Any sign of him, Baymax?" Hiro asked, looking up at the robot. Baymax's scanner made a strange sound as it attempted to scan the building, but to no avail.

"This structure is interfering with my sensor," Baymax informed him, making Hiro sigh in defeat.

"Perfect," Wasabi said. "The robot's broken."

"Uh, guys?" Honey Lemon spoke softly, though it made all of them snap their heads toward her. "You might want to see this."

All eyes were on Honey Lemon as she approached a large door on one of the walls in the tunnel, pushing herself in between a small opening and shoving the door open. The group gasped as they walked in, seeing a pair of large, mangled machines and stopping in their tracks. They were inside what appeared to be a lab, with a metal walkway that had been destroyed and a large hole in the ceiling as a result.

"What do you think it is, genius?" Gogo asked Hiro, thought Tadashi smacked her arm in disapproval at the nickname, earning a scowl in return.

"I'm not sure, but look," Hiro said, pointing to the bottom of the machine at the bird symbol plastered to it, just like the one Hiro had seen in the warehouse the day before.

"Guys," Honey Lemon said, gesturing to what looked like a computer lab overlooking the laboratory. She looked back at the group, leading the way as they made their way up the stairs toward the lab.

"Hey, Hiro?" Tadashi said, grabbing his little brother's shoulder before he could follow the others. "I'm...I'm gonna stay down here and look around. You know, in case he shows up."

"Are you sure?" Hiro asked, concern in his eyes. "What if he comes back here?"

"If you really think he's the one who started the showcase fire...then I want to see him for myself. He killed Professor Callaghan, and I can't let him get away with that."

Hiro smiled reassuringly at his older brother, patting his hand before following the others up to the lab. Tadashi returned the smile before turning toward the machines, approaching them cautiously.

When Hiro, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Gogo, and Fred got to the computer lab, Hiro removed the protective glass in his helmet and looked on suspiciously at the large screen that greeted him, portraying a large, red bird symbol. He tapped one of the buttons on the keyboard curiously, doubling back as the screen became a security footage home screen. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of Alistar Krei in the middle.

"Krei," he whispered in shock, pressing the rewind button on the board. It began playing footage of what the group assumed to be the lab behind them, but it was much nicer in the footage, completely white with two large pieces of machinery in the middle. Krei was walking on a metal walkway toward the machine on the left, followed by a general and several other people in suits.

"That's right," Krei said in the video. "We were asked to do the impossible, and that's what we did. We've reinvented the very concept of transportation. Friends, I present Project Silent Sparrow."

Krei waved his hand at the machines as they suddenly whirred to life, and it didn't take the group of geniuses long to realize that the machines were portals.

"General, may I?" Krei asked, and the general in the video removed his hat. Krei tossed it in the portal, and a technician at the other portal received the hat with a grin before tossing it back through as Krei caught in.

"Woah!" Fred gasped. "Magic hat!"

"Teleportation," Krei said with a smirk, earning an impressed nod from the general. "The transport of matter instantaneously through space. Not science fiction anymore."

Krei led the group of people to the computer lab that the group of heroes were standing in, and the teens were fixated on Krei and nothing else.

"Now, we didn't spend billions of tax dollars to teleport hats," Krei said with a laugh, stopping in front of one of the cameras. The computer lab was filled with people in white coats, typing quickly into various computers. "Ladies and gentlemen, you're here to witness history. Ready to go for a ride, Abigail?"

"We've invited all these people," a voice said, and the heroes turned their heads to see a brunette woman dressed in a white suit climbing in what looked like an escape pod from some sort of alien movie. "Might as well give 'em a show."

The group watched closely as the woman sealed the pod shut, tapping a few buttons and smirking proudly. They looked back to the video of Krei, frowning at the concerned technician at the front.

"Sir, we've picked up a slight irregularity in the magnetic containment field," the technician said worriedly, looking up at Krei.

"Mr. Krei?" the general pressed, raising a brow at the nervous man. "Is there a problem?"

"No," Krei said calmly. "No problem. It's well within the parameters. Let's move forward."

The technician nodded, typing something into his computer though the frown on his face was still evident.

"Pod engaged," a voice said, and suddenly the pod was shooting toward the portal, disappearing into it. The group gaped at the sight, unable to process their amazement when chaos broke loose on the screen.

"Field breach!" a voice shouted. "Abort!"

Lights flashed red in the computer lab, and Krei's eyes were wide and filled with terror as the technicians began shouting.

"We've lost all contact with the pod!"

The second portal suddenly exploded, earning a gasp from Honey Lemon. Technicians continued shouting, and Krei resorted to smashing something into one of the technician's computers frantically.

"Portal two is down!" someone shouted, earning a cry of worry from Krei as the first portal began sucking in everything in the lab. The cameras shifted and cracked, and the general in the first video leaned forward in anger.

"Krei! Shut it down, NOW!"

Krei obeyed, pressing a large red button and sighing in relief as the machines stopped malfunctioning, though his relief was short lived.

"I want this island sealed off!" the general insisted.

"The government shut down Krei's experiment," Hiro said in shock, shaking his head as the footage continued.

"And he's using _your_ microbots to steal his machine back!" Honey Lemon gasped, looking to the young hero with wide eyes.

"Krei is the guy in the mask!" Hiro exclaimed, staring at the footage in shock.

"Oh, no..."

Meanwhile, Tadashi investigated on the ground, walking around the mangled portals in confusion. He looked around at the destruction surrounding the machines, trying his best to find out what the machines did exactly but the equipment was too burnt out. He shook his head, and he would have continued to investigate if he hadn't seen the large piece of debris being lifted out of the corner of his eye. His head snapped toward the motion, and his eyes widened double their size when he saw that it was the masked man, elevated with his microbots as he used them to lift a large piece of debris from the ground. Before Tadashi could fully process what the man was doing, he cried out in alarm as the man launched the piece of debris toward the computer lab where his brother and friends were standing.

" _NO_!" Tadashi cried, his face paling as the debris connected with the wall and destroyed what was left of the lab and, consequently, of the heroes inside. He fell to his knees, raising his hand to his mouth as his heart beat loudly in his chest. The man simply turned and slithered away, his fists clenched. He noticed Tadashi on the ground beside the portal, clearly in shock. The man groaned in annoyance, sending a stream of microbots toward the teen and sending him flying toward the wall where he was pinned back.

"I thought I told you not to follow me anymore," the man growled into Tadashi's ear, though Tadashi was only able to choke out a weak, strained sob as the microbots pinning him back tightened around his waist. "You saw what I did to your brother, and I can do much worse to you."

Before Tadashi could even attempt to respond, a large blast came from behind, and the two men turned their heads to see Baymax's fist launching out of the debris against the wall. Tadashi found himself laughing in relief as his four friends stood in front of the destroyed lab, and he visibly brightened at the sight of his little brother standing at the front of the group beside Baymax, who lifted his hand as his fist returned to its rightful place on his arm.

"Hiro!"

"Go for the transmitter," Hiro commanded, his face laced with anger. "Behind the mask."

The masked man simply rolled his head back in annoyance, releasing Tadashi to the ground and sending a stream of microbots toward the group. Baymax was sent flying back, crashing into the wall behind the group. Hiro jumped to his aide as the others prepared for battle.

"All right, what's the plan?" Wasabi asked, looking to each of his friends for backup.

"It's Fred time," Fred smirked, placing his lizard head down and jumping toward the masked man.

"Super Jump!" he yelled out, flying downward. "Gravity Crush!"

Fred was launched to the right as a block of microbots protected the man, and Fred collapsed to the ground.

"Falling hard!"

"Seriously," Wasabi gasped, looking to the girls. "What is the plan?"

"Get the mask," Gogo said, skating toward the battle.

"Right behind you!" Honey Lemon said with a smirk, grabbing a chemical ball from her purse before running after the purple-haired teen.

"For real," Wasabi cried with wide eyes. "What is the plan?!"

Gogo used the broken machinery from the portals as rails to skate on, landing on the ground and sending one of her disks flying toward the man. The man was smacked in the face, clearly angered by the action as he chased after her. Honey Lemon sent one of her chemical balls down to provide a cushion for her to land on. She jumped down, hiding behind one of the columns before concocting another ball and holding it tightly in her hand.

"Hey!" Honey Lemon jumped out from the column and launched the ball, creating an ice-like coat on the ground. Before she could continue to attack, one of Gogo's disks made contact with her helmet, and she collapsed to the ground as Gogo slipped and crashed into her. The masked man simply stared at them in victory, until...

"Hey!" Wasabi cried from behind, and the masked man snapped his head toward the call. Wasabi visibly wilted at the eye contact he made with the man, his eyes widening. "Uh, you wanna dance, masked man? Huh? Cause you'll be dancing with these!"

Wasabi activated his laser hands with a smirk, waving them around threateningly.

"Hand over the mask, or you'll get a taste of this!"

The masked man commanded an army of microbots to rise behind him, and Wasabi yelped as the man sent spikes of them toward him, though Wasabi simply threw his hands around in front of his face for protection with his eyes squeezed shut. He opened them nervously only to laugh in victory at the sliced microbots at his feet.

"Hey! I did all right!" Wasabi laughed. "Is that all you got?!"

Wasabi suddenly snapped his head down to see that his feet were wrapped in microbots, and his heart sank in his chest.

"Oh. You got that, too?"

The masked man simply waved two fingers to the right, sending Wasabi crashing into Fred, who also crashed into Gogo and Honey Lemon. Before the man could do any more damage, Tadashi came running toward the man, sending fire shooting out of his hands. The man groaned in frustration, shooting a block of microbots toward Tadashi who melted them upon impact. Tadashi jumped in the air to avoid a stream of bots going toward his legs, but when he landed he slipped on the chemicals and was sent crashing into his friends, who laid hopelessly on the ground.

The group cried out as the masked man created a large block of microbots, hanging it above the group threateningly. The group squeezed their eyes shut before Baymax came flying behind the masked man, who swerved to miss the robot. Hiro rode on Baymax's back, scowling at the man as he saw his friends on the ground, looking up at Hiro with wide eyes.

"Hiro!" Tadashi cried, jumping to his feet. "Get out of there!"

Hiro didn't listen as Baymax flew to the very top of the ceiling before flying down at high speed toward the masked man, dodging every stream of microbots launched toward them.

Well, not _every_ stream.

A large, fist-like stream of microbots went flying toward them, crashing into Baymax and causing Hiro to fly off of the robot's back. He crashed into the masked man as a result, and the two went toppling down a long flight of stairs before collapsing to the ground. The man's mask fell to the ground, and the microbots hanging above the others collapsed into a large pile.

" _HIRO_!" Tadashi shouted in alarm digging his way out of the pile of microbots and crawling to the railing, gripping it in panic as he watched his brother breathing heavily on the floor. The others followed, watching closely.

Hiro sat up, panting from pain and exhaustion. His eyes widened as he saw the mask laying on the floor beside him, and he grabbed it before the man could take it away. He watched the man with wide eyes as he gripped the mask, and he tilted his head. The man was reduced to a crumpled mess under a black trenchcoat, his breaths echoing throughout the laboratory. Hiro narrowed his eyes before finally gaining the strength to stand, removing the protective glass from his helmet and grimacing in anger.

"It's over, Krei," he growled, watching as the masked man stood through groans of pain. Tadashi tightened his grip on the railing, afraid that the man would attack Hiro only to double back in shock when the man turned around.

"Pro-Professor Callaghan?" Hiro stuttered, his look of anger replaced with complete shock. The heroes at the railing all gasped as Tadashi ran around the corner and sprinted down the stairs, standing beside his little brother. Callaghan looked at both of the brothers angrily, his fists still clenched.

"The explosion..." Hiro said, looking down as if he could try and find some sort of explanation. "You died."

"No, I had your microbots," Robert corrected him. Hiro only continued staring at him, and he found himself to be at a loss for words.

"You faked your own death?" Tadashi choked out, watching as Robert directed his gaze toward his former student. "Y-you started a fire and stole from my _baby brother_?"

"You don't understand any of this, Tadashi, nor will you ever be able to."

"Understand?" Tadashi scoffed, shaking his head as he stepped forward. "No, I think I understand perfectly. You're not at all who I thought you were."

"It's not like that-"

"Like what? What else could it be like? "

"You just don't understand," Robert huffed, turning away from him. "You have no idea what I'm doing."

"You're right, I don't," Tadashi shook his head in disbelief. "I have no idea what would drive you to do this. I looked up to you, and now...I don't even recognize you."

"That's for the best, for all of you," Robert looked up at the rail, narrowing his eyes at the sight of his former students. "You have to stay out of this, or I'll have to keep you quiet myself."

"I _trusted_ you!" Tadashi cried, searching Robert's eyes as if the man he used to know was in them somewhere. "I _confided_ in you! I nearly risked my _life_ for you! I told you...everything. I told you about my parents, about my aunt, about Hiro...I even went so far as to call you my father figure. But you're just a _coward_."

"Tadashi, listen to me-"

"I don't want to," Tadashi said, grabbing the mask from Hiro's hand and crushing it under his boot. "I never want to see you or hear from you again. You stole my brother's invention, almost killed us both in a fire, chased Hiro through a warehouse, chased _us_ through the city, and nearly killed Hiro with his own invention. I can't believe I ever believed in you."

Robert simply stared back at Tadashi, pain evident on every feature on his tired face. He sighed before pulling out a small chip from the pocket of his coat and placing it behind his ear, commanding the microbots in the lab to lift him up.

"I don't want you following me anymore," Robert said through gritted teeth, looking away from the group. "Stay away from me, and stay out of this. It has nothing to do with you."

Tadashi watched numbly as Robert lifted himself out of the laboratory, leaving nothing but a pained group of teens looking up at the spot he had left through. Baymax landed behind Hiro, though Hiro paid him no mind.

"The man has escaped," Baymax pointed out, glancing from Hiro to Tadashi. Finally, Tadashi broke the silence, turning to Baymax.

"We should go home," he said tiredly, his eyes void of any expression. "It's not safe here."

"Tadashi..."

"Hiro, are you alright?" Tadashi asked worriedly, bending down so that they were at eye level.

"I-I'm fine, Tadashi. Don't worry about me."

"Hiro, I saw what happened during the fight," Tadashi said, his voice hoarse. "You could've been really hurt. We should all get home, I'll have Baymax treat our injuries."

"Tadashi, hey, take a deep breath-"

"Let's go," Tadashi insisted, and the group had never seen Tadashi so persistent. They complied as they had no other choice, climbing on Baymax's back and holding on tightly as the robot began lifting off the ground.

Nobody dared to speak during the flight, each person's heart weighing heavy in their chests. Hiro didn't even say anything when Tadashi held on tightly to his arm, burning a hole in the fabric of his suit. He simply waited until they landed at the mansion, where Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred all jumped off of Baymax.

"Hiro and I should get home," Tadashi said, making Hiro tilt his head in confusion. "It's late...Aunt Cass must be worried."

"Yeah...okay," Gogo said, glancing between Tadashi and Hiro worriedly. "Tadashi, look, if you need anything-

"We'll see you guys later," Tadashi interrupted, looking away as Baymax took off toward the cafe. The friends watched them go sadly before trudging inside.

* * *

Hiro and Tadashi arrived at their garage, hopping off of Baymax's back and taking off his armor. Tadashi placed it in a corner before removing his own armor to reveal his clothes underneath, turning to his little brother.

"Get that armor off," Tadashi said. "We need to get your injuries treated."

"Tadashi, really, I'm okay," Hiro insisted, looking into his brother's eyes carefully. "Maybe you should go get some rest, you know? It's been a long day."

"I don't wanna do anything until I know you're okay," Tadashi pressed. "Now, come on, let me help you."

"Tadashi, I said I'm _fine_ -"

"Hiro, seriously-"

"I'm okay-"

"Hiro!"

Hiro jumped at the shout, his heart beating fast as he looked at his brother for some kind of explanation. Tadashi looked back, breathing heavily before collapsing into a desk chair behind him. He leaned forward and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, and Hiro rushed toward him, kneeling at his side.

"Tadashi, hey," Hiro comforted him, watching him carefully. "Tadashi, what's wrong?"

"Everything that's happened to you is my fault," Tadashi said quietly, looking up to face his little brother. "Your invention was stolen, you were chased, choked, crushed with debris, and punched, and it's my fault."

"Nothing is your fault," Hiro insisted, shaking his head at the suggestion. "Whatever Callaghan chose to do was his decision, not yours."

"I promised," Tadashi said with a sigh, and Hiro once again searched his eyes for an explanation. "I promised Mom and Dad I would protect you. After their funeral, I...I _promised_."

Hiro could do nothing but gape at his brother before leaning back and sitting with his legs crossed, looking down at his hands. He had no response and no way of comforting his brother. When it was about Callaghan, he knew exactly what to say. But his parents...he didn't even know them well enough to offer Tadashi some sort of comfort. He dropped his head with a pained sigh of defeat, his heart still beating loudly in his chest.

"I'm okay," Hiro reassured him, reaching up and placing his gloved hand on Tadashi's. "Please, don't...don't worry about me."

"That's my job, knucklehead," Tadashi said with a sniff, standing from the chair and going around to Baymax. "Now... _please_. I couldn't protect you then, but I can now. Just please, let me make sure you're okay."

Hiro sighed but had no choice to agree, nodding as he removed his armor to reveal a plain green shirt and a pair of cargo pants he had been wearing. Tadashi mumbled a quiet "thank you" before kneeling down and looking his brother over, concern overtaking his emotions.

"Hiro, you're head is _bleeding_ ," he said with a gasp, brushing Hiro's hangs out of the way to get a closer look at his forehead. There was a small gash right below his hairline, and the blood began dripping down to his left eyebrow. Hiro shrugged with a nervous laugh.

"I didn't even feel it," he said, though that only made Tadashi even more concerned.

"Probably because it was a _concussion_ , knucklehead," Tadashi said, thanking Baymax as he provided him with a cloth to clean the wound. Hiro winced as Tadashi leaned forward and touched his leg, causing Tadashi to raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hiro..."

"Fine, fine! It's just my leg, that's all," Hiro said with a shrug, looking anywhere but into his brother's eyes.

"Your leg...?" Tadashi glanced down at Hiro's leg, his eyes growing twice their size when he saw the large bruise running down Hiro's right knee and traveling to his ankle. "Hiro! When did that happen?!"

"I couldn't tell you," Hiro said innocently, though he was smirking. "It just _happened_."

"You're a mess," Tadashi laughed lightly, his concern coming in waves every time he would find another injury on his little brother. Hiro smiled warmly as he watched Tadashi clean up his injuries, clearing his throat.

"Hey, Tadashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Tadashi looked up at this, looking at Hiro in shock for a moment before a sense of warmth filled his eyes, and he returned Hiro's smile.

"No problem," he said, going back to work on his little brother.

And there the Hamada brothers sat in the garage, Baymax close by their sides as they filled the small room with laughter and light-hearted conversation, forgetting about everything that had happened that night even if it was just for a moment.

* * *

 **thanks for reading! i'll see you next chapter :) leave me a review and i'll reply!**

 **Franklin Uhlbeck: looks like Hiro isn't the one that gets angry after all haha**


	4. End

**hey guys, so i've decided to stop writing Taken and Big Hero 6. they've gotten barely any feedback but thank you to those who reviewed and followed.**

 **even though it's the end, i still appreciated everyone's feedback. i know some of you were invested in these stories but i just don't really see the point in putting my stories on the internet if no ones reading them. i might pick them back up someday if you guys really want me to, but otherwise thanks for reading :)**


End file.
